Save the World Again
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: When Charles, Chris' son, wanted to get out of life, he uses his father's portal to go to Sonic's world. But he finds out that there are more problems then his own.
1. Beginning

A/N: Is this concept original? Nope, it is not at all. I took it from a friend of mine who did something like that before. But she gave up in frustration. She wanted me to do my own version of this. I was working on another fanfiction but what is wrong with working on two?

_**Save the World Again**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By**_

_**The Magic Pickle Fairy**_

Ivy was a pretty extreme person, or at least what she was doing is extreme. She was running for her dear life in Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's base. She wasn't trying to get in. She was trying all she can to get out.

Ivy, how must I describe her? She has long orange hair and light blue eyes. But her eyes are dark, mainly because they were covered with mascara; she wears a shirt that says, 'EE' on it which stood for 'Eggman Empire' and Eggman's symbol on the back also wearing a camouflaged skirt and a camouflaged backpack. She was not proud of her identity. Humans like her are rare in the world that she lives in, but very respected in her world. It has been years since the incident with the Meterex, but things has changed since then.

* * *

Charles is also extreme, had a lot in common with Ivy. But they have never met. Hey, they live in different planets. But someway they will. He was at a post office looking in his mail slot. He got a letter from a college and opened the letter; he took a look at the note. Then he sighed, he was very disappointed. His future is now in ruin. No college wants him, his father would kill him. He had tried job applications but no companies want him either. His life is now going down. He put his hands into both of his pockets of his awfully baggy pants. He felt something. It was a piece of paper. It was not molded together like it was in the wash either. He opened it up and recognized the handwriting. It was his father's, probably when his dad borrowed them one time. He read the paper; there is maybe a way out of his life and his bad future ahead.

Charles Thorndyke, his hair was originally brown, but then he bleached it and died it purple and uses a lot of gel to spike it. His eyes were originally blue but because he is eyesight he uses contacts. He uses ones that make them red. He was wearing a band shirt and very baggy black pants with chains at the end of them. He is humans, the dominate creature of his planet. There are no other animals that speak the same languages as humans. Except for one time, but that was long before he was born.

* * *

Ivy was still running, and then she saw two robots. One that was tall and yellow and the other that was short and gray, "What do you think you are doing Miss Ivy?" asked the yellow one.

Ivy took out a handgun out of her backpack, "Move, back," she told the two.

"Now, now, you don't want to get too brutal," said the gray one. He was waving his hands constantly and waving them rapidly.

Ivy rolled her eyes then put her eyes right at the two and put the safety off, "I will shoot."

The yellow one tried to put logic into her, "You know, even though if we get shot Eggman will repair us."

Ivy put her hand on the trigger, "but you will be out of the way for now." She smiled and shot two shots into both robots. Ivy does not have an IQ of 300 but she does have dexterity of 18. (Okay, D20 reference but I am obsessed)

She put the safety back onto the gun and continued running. She then passed a room with an open door. She stopped to see it was a room of a Mater Emerald alter. The Master Emerald was stolen from Angel Island a long time ago. She remembered when it came here. She went into the room to take a last look at the beautiful sight.

* * *

Charles was running not as fast as Ivy was, mainly because of his baggy pants. But he was still running pretty fast. He ran to his car and got in and turned the key. He drove as fast as the speed limit could let him. Then he stopped at a mansion. He grabbed his backpack and ran to the garage and went in. He took a look at a dusty machine that was huge; it rounded out into a circle with light bulbs and a base on the right. He couldn't write a note to tell his parents, Chris and Helen, to say that he is leaving. He followed the directions in the paper he found in his pants and the machine light up and a portal appeared in the machine. Charles took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

Ivy looked at the Mater Emerald. Ivy just loved jewels, she had always wanted to be a treasure hunter, but her fate had led her out of it. She touched the emerald, she knew this was the last time she will be seeing it. But right when she touched it she felt something was not right. She took a step back. She quivered as she watched the emerald light up. She saw a figure come out of the light. It was walking towards her. She drew her gun just in case it was dangerous. But once she saw who it was she put her gun back. He looked nothing of a threat at all. He looked strange but not a threat, with red eyes and purple hair? He looks human but not like any human she has ever seen before. Even though she had only seen one other human in her life.

Charles took a look at Ivy. What the heck is she wearing? He wonders what, 'EE' stood for. So he decided to talk to her, he should be polite but still be able to understand him, so he said: "yo."

Ivy was confused, "Umm, yo?" she asked.

"Hello, hi, how are you doing," Charles began to list a bunch of greetings that she may understand.

Then Ivy realized that Robotnik knows that she is trying to get out. She grabbed Charles's hand, "come with me, you are in great danger." Then she ran with a strange boy with her. What else could make her escape worse?

* * *

"I'm boooooooored," wined a 13 year old girl. She is a half hedgehog half bat. She is gray with quills that go down to the chin. There are two on opposite sides that pop up. She is wearing a bell sleeved shirt and pants that bell bottom to the knees, and wings come out of her back. She W sat on the ground with tears in her eyes. She wasn't sad, she was bored.

Her older half brother was in the same room he punched a punching bag. He is pretty quick on his skills. He is pink…I mean light red, yes, light red. He is a half echidna half bat. He also had wing on his back and had purple eyes, and his hair is braided into many tiny braids. He is constantly training himself. "Aw, just shut up," he told her.

"Glass, why do you have to be so to me?" asked his little sister.

Glass, the echidna/bst gave her a look, "because you don't have to be bored, don't you have some homework to do?"

Glass always asked this, she rolled her eyes and sighed, "I finished it, it isn't that hard."

Glass flashed a look at her, "that's middle school, wait until you are at high school."

The bat/hedgehog stuck out her tongue, "maybe you are just not good at school."

"RUST," Glass began to scream.

Rust, the hedgebat stood up and went into stance. Whenever Glass is angry he tends to beat up the person he is mad at. Rust signaled Glass to attack and he did so. But right when he was about to punch his sister she flew out of the way.

Glass chuckled, "I can fly too you know." Then he used his wings to fly up and to throw another punch at Rust. But the punch got kicked and flew him back to the end of the room and crashed into the wall. Right when Glass got up there was a rapid knock of the door. So Glass told Rust to wait and he will get the door. He did so, and when he opened the door he found two humans. The ones we have seen before, Charles and Ivy. But Glass was not at all surprised to see the two. He is actually happy. Not to see Charles, he doesn't know who the hell he is. But Ivy, he knows her well, but not in person. She is very well known to be Eggman's daughter. Eggman, the ruler of this world, it was a fight for Eggman to be the leader and build it as the Eggman Empire but he did. He had to kill Sonic in the process which is the reason why Glass is so happy to see his daughter. So he can beat her up. He threw a punch at her, but she stepped back just in time and drew her gun. She hit him with the hand gun.

In result of being hit with a handgun a huge ball came from his head, "Ow that hurts."

Ivy giggled, "Well, I guess that didn't knock you out," but then she put her hands on her hip, "now will you not assume that I took over the world, I was three years old back then."

Then Rust came to the door, she looked at Ivy, "Ivy?" she asked, "what are you doing here?"

But Charles immediately asked Ivy, "Wait, how do they both know you?"

Ivy took a step back and giggled again, "well, I may say I am pretty well known. But it is hard to explain why since you do not seem to be from this world."

Charles shrugged, "I am not, I am from Earth but some animals from my world have visited from this world before."

Everyone nodded their head, "My mother was one of them," said Rust, "but my father was from that world."

"So is my father, we have the same," continued Glass, "my mother got teleported to that world also."

Ivy also wanted to say something, "as both of you already know my father was also teleported."

Charles knew the whole story about Sonic from his dad he wanted to explain something, "my dad was the one who helped the visitors out and once visited this world."

Glass crossed his arms, "You mean your dad is Chris?"

"Christopher Thorndyke," Charles told them.

"That explains how you got here," said Glass.

But Ivy was confused, unlike Glass' and Rust's parents, her father never explained anything to her about anyone named Christopher Thorndyke, "Wait, who is this Chris?"

Rust explained everything, "well, Chris is this twelve year old boy who let Sonic and a couple of his friends stay with him. But not our dad, he didn't want to stay with him."

"Oh," Ivy nodded her head then pointed to Charles, "So you are his son?"

"Yes," Charles said. But right when he said that heavy rain hit, Charles and Ivy ran inside of their house.

But Glass pushed them back out, "what do you think you are doing?"

Charles got a bit nervous but Ivy said, "But we do need a place to stay, just for the night."

Rust was nice about it, "Sure."

But Glass pushed her back, "what is in it for us?"

The two humans thought and thought and thought. But they couldn't think of anything.

Rust's reaction to all of that thinking of what they should do? She kicked Glass the shins of course! What else would she do? Glass screams as loudly as he could and Ivy and Charles ran into the house as Glass was screaming.

"You…you," Glass told Rust.

"I am doing them a favor," said Rust.

Glass glared at his sister, "you," he said for the third time, "you kicked me in the shins that really hurts."

"Also, I know a favor the two humans can do for us," said Rust, "I think they need to explain how they got here."

"I think that's a good idea," Charles told her as he sat down on the floor," let me start."

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Unoriginal, I know, but it was fun to write. I hope it was fun to read for you too. If you found it fun to read, then tell me by pressing the review button and tell me. If you didn't then review anyway and tell me why you hate it.


	2. To Form a Team

A/N: Aw, no review? I feel bad, but I am continuing anyways because this is very fun to write.

_**Save the World Again**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**By**_

_**The Magic Pickle Fairy**_

Rust stared at a pot of water that is under a lighted stove, "Boil," she cried, "boil damn it."

Glass chuckled, "what, are you going to use your chaos powers to make the water boil?"

Rust glared at Glass and said in a slight growl, "I am trying to make tea for our guest and this water is taking longer then usual."

"Um," Charles kind of hesitated, but decided to say it, "I do not think we need tea to explain the story."

Then Rust's glare to Glass came to Charles, "Yes, we, do."

Charles put his hands up, "Okay, fine."

Then the water boiled. Rust clapped with happiness. Then she poured the water into four mugs and put tea bags into them. She grabbed two and gave them to Ivy and Charles and then took another two and gave one to Glass and kept the next one. Next she signaled them to sit down at the table. Glass, Ivy and Charles did as she signaled.

When they sat down Charles began to talk, "My name is Charles Thorndyke, and I got to this world by a portal that my great grandfather and Tails have made. My father fixed it, twice, once at the last time he visit this world and recently after his visit to this world. He couldn't have come back because you could only come at cretin times that occur at random. But I found a piece of paper that calculated the next time a teleportation can happen. It happened to be now. So I rushed to the teleporter and got to this world."

Rust had a surprised look in her eyes, "but why do you want to go here?"

Charles sweat dropped, "well, let's just say that my future was in ruin."

Ivy sighed and rolled her eyes, "but your ruined future has almost put me into a ruined escape."

"Okay," said Charles, "let's hear your story. Then he took the tea bag out of the water and took a sip.

Ivy let out a big sigh, "fine, let's just say that this was my third time with an attempted escape. Things have changed since your father was here. My father, Dr. Eggman took over the world."

Charles dropped his mug, it shattered in half. "You mean Sonic and his friends…failed?" Then he stood up and placed both of his hands on the table, "how could they fail? They were the greatest team ever! How did they fail? Why would they just let Eggman rule this world?" Water dropped from Charles' eyes. "How-how, could he?" Then Charles wiped his eyes, "we better get Sonic to save this world again."

Glass shook his head, "Sorry to tell you kid, but Dr. Eggman killed him."

"He did what?" Charles cried, "He killed Sonic?"

"Yes," said Rust, "he killed Sonic, I do not know how, but he killed Sonic."

"NO," Charles cried. Then more water came out of his eyes. Then all of the sudden his eyes dried up. "Hey," he told the person and two crossbreed animals, "Is there a way to get him out of power?"

"Kill him?" Glass asked with a suggestion.

"Um, I don't think killing is a good idea," said the wimpy and peaceful Charles.

"Or how about," Rust began to suggest, "collecting the Chaos Emeralds then find out how to stop Dr. Eggman then?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Said Charles, "but where do we start?"

"We need to start a pretty good team to find Chaos emeralds," Ivy said. Then she continued, "We need someone who is good at martial arts, I know this echidna with ears and wings has that skill."

Glass knew who she was talking about, "I'm an echibiat, not some echidna with wings and ears."

But Ivy continued, "We also need someone who can run fast."

Rust raised her hand, "I have a pair of hover skates that I can skate pretty fast with."

Ivy nodded her head. Not exactly running but skating is close enough. She knows that a mechanic would also be useful, so she said so, "So we also need a mechanic."

But no one said a thing; Ivy looked at Charles like he was going to say something. "What?" Charles asked, "I don't know a thing about mechanics."

But Rust jumped to it, "I know someone who does though. She is also quite against the doctor."

"Good," said Charles then he took his laptop out of his backpack and logged onto his IM software, "what is her IM address?"

Ivy took a look at his computer, "I think she doesn't use this server."

"Aw, shit," Charles realized, "this world doesn't have this server, of course."

"Duh," said Rust, "how dumb can you be?"

Charles kept calm, he didn't know that Rust can be so rude, "Okay, then we will call her. What is her number?"

Rust got out her cell phone and dialed the mechanic's number. Then she gave it to Charles.

* * *

Tails was very young when we last saw him. Tails is grown up now and had a family. He still loves Cosmo, but he married Cream—aw wait a second, she's dead too. Well, let's just follow the English version rules in this fanfiction, okay? Cream has made some great dinner and Tails was quite excited about eating her good cooking. But then, the phone rang.

"Aw, man," said Tails, but someone else picked up the phone.

"Chao Chao," said the one who picked up the phone.

Tails shrugged; at least he can eat dinner with his wife. Sure, it was one of the chao but at least it wasn't him.

"Chao, is that a way of saying hello in this world?" asked the person who called.

Then someone who wasn't holding the phone but was on the other line explained, "I think a Chao answered it, that's okay, she raises them."

Tails head shook then called, "I think this is for you Sugar."

Sugar is a half rabbit half fox, she is a very light brown and her ears are almost pointy but what goes into a point flops down. She wears a blouse and a plaid skirt. Her eyes are as blue as Tails' eyes. She was fixing up an invention that someone broke. That is why she wasn't with Tails and Cream for dinner. She is more into inventions then food. When she heard Tails, her father, that there was a phone call for her, she picked up the phone, "Umm, hello?" she answered.

"Hi, my name is Charles," said the person on the other line who is apparently Charles Thorndyke.

Sugar laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, but I don't have any money. I can't buy anything."

Charles chuckled, she thought he was a telemarketer, but he cleared things up for her, "I'm a friend of, umm," then he asked Rust a question: "What is your name?"

"For one thing," Rust explained, "you and I are not friends, and my name is Rust."

"Yea, I am an associate of Rust," revised Charles, "and we are starting a team Chaos Emerald searchers and we would like your help."

Sugar knew Rust well, but she had no clue who the heck Charles was. She didn't know what to do. "Why are you creating a Chaos Emerald Search party?"

Charles was a bit surprised at himself; he didn't exain to her the reason why they are searching for Chaos Emeralds. "Oh, it is for a way to stop Dr. Eggman."

Sugar's mouth opened up wide. Her dad told her that there was a time when he was trying to stop him from taking over the world. By stopping him they tried to collect Chaos Emeralds before Eggman did. She was sure about her answer, "yes."

"Great, how about you come over at Rust's tomorrow?" Charles asked.

"Okay, Mr. Charles," Sugar smiled as she hung up the phone. Tomorrow will be a good day she thinks. She also thinks tonight she will eat dinner with her parents.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. A Totally Awsome Name

A/N: This is an Author's Note for qwerty. Qwerty asked a question in a review but didn't leave an E-mail address with it. So I will answer it here. Charles' mother is Helen. In this fanfiction Chris and Helen married and had a child, who that would be Charles.

_**Save the World Again**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By**_

_**The Magic Pickle Fairy**_

Rust's and Glass' house does not have a guest room, and the problem is: they have guest. So they decided to let one of them sleep on the couch and the other to sleep on the floor. Ivy went for the couch right away. So Charles was stuck with sleeping on the floor.

The next day Charles felt a kick. Charels turned over to see Rust, "It is 2:00 in the afternoon."

"Wow," Charles opened his eyes "must be jetlag."

Rust put her hands on her hips, "you can not get jetlag from teleporting."

Charles jumped to his feet and said, "Yes you can, how else would I be waking up at 2:00 in the afternoon?"

Rust just rolled her eyes, "well, Sugar is here, so you better get to the table."

So Charles walked to the table along with Rust, he saw Ivy, Glass and Sugar sitting at the table. Rust took a seat but Charles couldn't sit down because there are only four seats at the table. So he sat on the table instead.

Ivy began to talk, "okay, for one thing," then she flashed a look at Charles, "How are you going to be any use for the team? You don't seem to have any talents that will serve us for this quest."

Charles wasn't nervous at all; he took a purple and white speckled notebook from his backpack. He opened to a page and gave it to Ivy. "I have the creativity to come up with a totally awesome name for our team."

Ivy took a look; there was a list of names for the team. She didn't feel like taking a look through them so she pointed to the first one, "Anti-Eggman Empire."

But Charles didn't like her choice, "But that is the least creative out of all of them."

"I don't care," Ivy said in a rude matter.

Charles was disappointed that Ivy had just chosen the first one. But he had a good idea on that name anyway. He looked at his backpack's key chains where there are many mini sharpies of different colors. He took a red one off of its cap and went up to Ivy. He used the red sharpie to put on X over the 'EE' on Ivy's shirt. "This will be our symbol."

"But Mr. Charles," Sugar said as polite as Cream, "won't people easily recognize that we are against Dr. Eggman?"

"Yea," said Glass, "Eggman will find out."

Sugar came up with a good solution, "My mom and dad fought Eggman by collecting chaos emerald. Then we will too."

"I like the symbol," said Ivy, then she turned to Charles "you are pretty creative."

Charles liked the complement but he had to asked, "Do you know where you can get more of those shirts so we can make more?"

"There are many at Eggman's base," said Ivy, "but there is no way I am going back there."

"Or you can try EGS," Rust suggested.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Ivy agreed.

"Wait, what does EGS stand for and what is it?" asked Charles.

Rust's ears perked up, "oh, EGS stands for Electronic Garage Sale, people sell their junk and people buy them. It is mostly antiques, but other cool stuff can be sold too."

"Like, Eggman Empire T-shirts?" asked Charles.

"Yes," confirmed Rust, "just go on the website and look it up."

Charles took out his laptop and went on the internet. He tried going on the internet yesterday and it worked. Seems like wireless connection works in different worlds. It also worked today. "What's the website?" asked Charles.

Rust grabbed the laptop from Charles and typed down. 'EGS.mobius' and a webpage went up. There was a search bar in the upper right hand corner of the page and she typed down, 'Eggman Empire Shirts.' She found some results. She scrolled through and found one that has 20 shirts of different sizes. "Hey, theses are pretty cheap," Rust observed. Then she clicked, 'buy.' But then the screen said that she hasn't signed on. "Oops," she said to herself. Then she signed on and bought the item. Then Rust stood up from her chair, "that was easy," she said to everyone.

Charles grabbed his laptop and logged off. "But how will we find the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Umm," Sugar raised her hand shyly, "I heard that first prize for the next Chao Races is a Chaos Emerald."

Everyone looked at Sugar. Ivy began to talk, "so we need a chao."

Rust smiled, "Sugar raises them."

"Yes, I do," said Sugar, "it is a speed race and I have the perfect chao for that race."

Charles smiled, "Great, then we will enter your chao to that race."

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chao and Rabbits

Disclaimer: That's a big oops there; I forgot to put in a disclaimer the last few chapters. But I will be original and make it in the fourth chapter instead of the first. Just so you know I do not own the Sonic X universe. But I do own the children of the Sonic characters.

A/N: To Qwerty, to answer your question: What a great idea! I was planning to have the parents in the fanfiction, but not Charles'. But the audience needs to see the point of view of Chris and Helen, since they are missing their son.

To Maria: This is partially Chris and Helen, I never write stories that focus fully on romance, so this is the closest you can get to me on romance.

_**Save the World Again**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**By**_

_**The Magic Pickle Fairy**_

On Earth…or at least what I think is Earth, a man with brown hair and blue eyes was rummaging through the laundry basket in a room painted in black and almost covered with posters. Hey, only the owner of this room can tell that it was painted black because he painted it then he covered it with posters.

Then a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes who sat on a wheelchair came into the poster covered room, "Chris, what are you looking for?"

"A formula that I made while I was wearing our son's pants," answered Chris.

The woman, who was Chris' wife, Helen, gave a strange look as she raised her eyebrow, "out of all the pants you could be wearing, why were you wearing Charles' pants?"

Chris had a story behind that, but it was quite embarrassing. Chris blushed and put his hand behind his head, "Umm, well, do we have to get into detail?"

Helen laughed, "I would like to know."

Chris' face turned cherry red, but he explained, "Charles and I got on an argument about his baggy pants so Charles said that I could borrow his pants, and we made a bet that if I said that his baggy pants were more comfortable then I have to give him five dollars. But if I said that I didn't like his baggy pants he will have to give me five dollars."

Helen was out of her mind, "Okay, I am very confused, why you borrowed our son's pants?"

Chris sighed, "Never mind about that, while I was borrowing Charles' I have thought up a formula that tells me the next time I can teleport to Sonic's world. But I put it in the pocket of the pants that I borrowed."

Helen nodded her head, "That's great that you found a way to get back to Sonic's world. But why do you want to go back?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just got inspiration, I just don't want it to go to the wrong hands."

But the thing was it did fall in the wrong hands. The wrong hands happen to be Charles', well, that's what you get for putting your formula into your son's pants. Looks like Chris was as stupid as a grown up as he was as a child. (I'm just kidding)

* * *

Sugar, Rust, Ivy and Charles went outside to walk to the Chao Garden. Glass didn't want to come with, because he hates Chao. Sure, Omochao said that everyone in the world loves Chao, but that was way before Glass was born. So he stayed to his home and practiced more on martial arts. Most of the area was grassland but it only took about 100 yards to get to a huge city area.

Charles knew what the city was like. But this isn't like Station Square. This city was all polluted, full of robots, trash and is colored all different shades of gray. It kind of freaked Charles out, but the others seemed used to it.

Sugar lead the three to a large building. She went inside and found an elevator, she pressed a button that goes down and the elevator opened. Rust, Ivy, Charles and Sugar went inside and Sugar pressed the basement button, and the elevator went down. When the elevator opened and there was a garden. It was full of different kind of trees planted and all different kinds of chao. Sugar whistled and an explanation point appeared on the head of a white chao with blue rings of different shades on its hands and the same on its stomached. That would make it a hero running type of Chao. The chao ran up to Sugar and began to jump up and down and Sugar gave it a square fruit. The Chao's head turned into a heart as it took the fruit and ate it. Sugar kneeled down at the Chao to talk to it, "we are having a very important race today, and will you be ready?"

The Chao nodded its head, "Chao, chao," it said excitedly.

Charles smiled, "How cute."

Ivy leaned on the wall, "Yes, I guess it is a bit, 'cute.'"

Rust kneeled down with Sugar, "It is very nice to see you White."

"Is White the thing's name?" asked Ivy.

Charles shrugged, "I guess." Then he thought of something, "Oh, I get it, White Sugar, kind of like how Cream named her Chao Cheese, and then it became Cream Cheese."

Sugar giggled, "Yep, our family names are often named after foods, but I like to name my chao all different things."

Then a white rabbit with blue eyes, who wore a pair of pink jeans and a purple furry shirt came up to them, "well, well, so you are entering the chao race for the Chaos Emerald?" she asked to the three heroines and hero of ours in a rude matter.

Charles decided to talk, "Yea, we are going to save the world with that chaos emerald."

The rabbit laughed, "You think so, I highly doubt it, what are we saving the world from?" then she pointed to Charles' pants, "bad style?"

Charles responded immediately, "No, we are," then he caught him self, "hey, this is not a bad sense of style you prep."

The rabbit giggled, "Whatever a 'prep' is, my Chao will win the race." Then she whistled and a dark chao that looks similar to Shadow came up to the rabbit. She picked it up and said, "Rabbits make great chao breeders, and you," she pointed to Sugar, "You are half rabbit?"

"Why yes I am," Sugar politely told the rabbit.

"Half rabbits can't go to the potential of a full rabbit," the rabbit told Sugar right in her face.

Sugar dabbed her eyes, "Well, then let's see when we see who wins the race."

The rabbit laughed even louder, "It is quite obvious who will."

"Yea, I know who will win," Rust called out, "That would be Sugar."

The rabbit put her chao down, "Oh is Sugar your name, Sugar Prower? The daughter of Miles Prower and Cream the Rabbit, well, well, you have a big name to live up for." Then she pointed to herself, "but guess what? I am going to smash your Prower name."

Ivy who was still leaning on the wall, have spoken, "One race will not be a big deal, and also, Miles was a mechanic, not a chao breeder. Cream had a chao but never breaded it."

The rabbit was surprised to see Ivy, "Oh, Miss. Ivy, I didn't see you there."

Ivy rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe this girl being rude to her companions then being polite to her all of the sudden, "don't call me, 'miss' that's what the robots always call me. And can you lay off the poor girl? She is trying to save the world from this terrible man that calls me his daughter."

The rabbit was a bit confused, "But your father is a great man."

Charles spurted out a, "yea right."

In response to that the rabbit took a glance at Charles, "what did you say?"

Oh, Charles was ready for an argument, "Eggman, took over the world just so you know and—

But the rabbit interrupted, "Then made this planet a better place?"

Charles had a confused look on his face, "What? No! This use to be a beautiful planet until Eggman took over and built this hell of a city."

"Well I happen to like the cities," the rabbit put her nose up and crossed her arms.

Charles opened his mouth but then an announcement came, "The next Chao race will be going on right now."

Sugar and the rabbit picked up their chao and went to the door that leads to the chao races. Now let's see who will win the Chaos emerald.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: I will put more Chris and Helen into the fanfiction, and other parents of the characters will be there. I know so far there were Tails, Cream, Helen and Chris. But others will appear too. Another thing is that the rabbit will have a name. So she won't be 'the rabbit' for long.

Also, I will be gone forever, forever as in a month and a half. Okay, maybe that isn't forever but I am telling you this because I will not update for a while. Probably longer then a month and a half, since I need to be back to a computer area and actually write the next chapter.


	5. The Race

A/N: Sorry for taking a while, my excuse is that the end of the chapter.

_**Save the World Again**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**By**_

_**The Magic Pickle Fairy**_

So before I get on with the chao race I will switch to Earth or at least what I think is Earth. A boy who wore clothing similar to Charles' and had black curly hair closed his locker and right when he closed it, a girl with purple hair who wore a black skirt and shirt with long boots with flames at the end came up to him.

"Where is Charles," asked the girl. She looked determined.

"Why do you need him?" asked the boy.

"Because someone needs to stand up for me," she answered, "those preps are at it again."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Why do you call them, 'preps?' Labels suck and you know it, they hate being called preps as much as you hate being called Goth."

But the girl was picking at her long black nails, "I don't mind being called a Goth."

He just rolled his eyes, "I think Charles is absent, I tried to call him yesterday but he wouldn't answer."

She shrugged, "He lives in a mansion with only one phone, how would he hear the phone ring?"

He just glared at her, "It was his cell phone."

"He could have left it with the only phone in the mansion," the girl joked.

Then the boy went sarcastic, "Or maybe he was sent to an alien planet."

"It's possible," the girl said "did your parents ever told you about Sonic?"

The boy nodded his head, "yes, my dad's friend let Sonic and his friends stay with him."

"Wow, your dad and Charles' dad was friends?" asked the girl.

"That's how we met," the boy answered.

"Well," the girl implied. But right when she opened her mouth again the bell rang. So she changed the subject, "Next period is free for me, how about for you?"

The boy suggested something, "Do you want to check out on Charles to see if he's okay?"

"Okay," said the girl as she took out her car keys, "I'll drive."

(Star, Star, Star)

The chao race was about to begin. Charles wondered about his friends and how they were doing. He never sent a note for them, so he hopes that his friends and family will think that he's okay. But he doubts it, he should have written a letter. But he had to forget about his past life. He is in a new life now. He was glad that he came, and then probably Dr. Eggman would not have anything to fear.

Charles stopped with his thoughts and watched the race. It was close between Sugar's chao and the rabbit's chao. The rest of the chao were way behind. Charles didn't cheer on White, Sugar's chao, at all. No one else was either. So he called out, "Come one White!" White seemed like it ran faster. The rest looked at Charles. Then they began to cheer.

The rabbit bit her lip. White was way ahead her chao. She really wanted that Chaos Emerald. So she can split it in half and make a pair of earrings out of it. But that wasn't going happen there was only one thing she could do, "Come on Spike, you can do it!" Her chao, Spike, seemed to go faster. So she continued to cheer. But the problem was that she doesn't feed her chao often and she cheered too much. In result the chao began to go slower. "No," she whispered.

In the other hand, Sugar feeds her chao a lot. So there was a lot of stamina for cheers. Rust and Sugar joined into the cheers along with Charles. But Ivy just kneeled down on the ground and watched. She took a look at the other chao that were way far behind White and Spike. They seemed to be babies, they looked very similar. She wondered why. She doesn't know much about chao, so she was a bit confused why White and the other chao of the rabbit's look different. She finds them cute; it's just, she was just not used to cute things as much. She stood up and scream, "You slowpoke, do you think that's fast?" Those words maybe mean but they were inspirational. Just like criticism of a review for a writer. Those made the chao go so fast that the finish line became closer. Then it past the finish line, the group cheered.

(Star, Star, Star)

After the prizes were given away Sugar went up to the rabbit, "Hey, what is your name?"

The rabbit put on a silver ribbon on Spike and answered, "Cauliflower, but you can call me Cauli."

"Well, Cauli, it was a fair game," then Sugar put her hand up, "how about a shake of hands?"

Cauli glared at Sugar, "With you? Never," she said. Then she walked up to Ivy, "By the way I am telling Dr. Eggman."

Ivy closed her eyes, this cannot be good. Cauli is obviously a follower of her father. But then she thought of something, "Tell my father about what?"

Cauli studded in her words, "well, that you are with people who are against Dr. Eggman."

Charles have butted in, "who said that we were against Dr. Eggman?"

Cauli tried not to laugh, "Well, today you said that you were against him."

"Oh, no, I'm not against him," Charles lied, "I just prefer what it was like then."

Cauli gave Charles a strange look, "He took over the world a pretty long time ago, how old are you anyway?"

Charles was a bit worried, he was only told about what this world was like, but he told the truth, "17."

Cauli did some math in her head then said, "You were two years old when he took over the world, how could you remember?"

Okay, no more of the truth, now it is time to lie, "I saw pictures of the world before Eggman took over the world."

Cauli, being young and stupid believed him, but was still rude about it, as always, "So you saw the reason why he took over the world."

Chalres thought that was a stupid thing to say, "When he got teleported to a different world he tried to take over that."

Cauli scratched her head, "Really?"

Ivy just slapped her forehead, she is obviously a follower of Dr. Eggman and she doesn't even know that he was teleported to a different world. On this world it's just simple knowledge. Not many know the details, but she couldn't believe that she didn't know. She isn't someone to argue with, "Let's leave, Glass is waiting." Then she walked off.

The girls of the group left but Charles wanted to stay. Right when Sugar pressed the elevator button Rust flew over to Charles and picked him up and flew back into the elevator. She dropped Charles right on the ground of the elevator.

Charles let out an, "ouch," be he understood why she did that, so he didn't ask why.

Sugar pressed the button to the lobby and they got up there, when they left the building, a human girl with red hair in pigtails and green eyes came up to Sugar, "Hey Sugar!"

Sugar smiled at her, "Hello Demet."

Charles was surprised that there were other humans other then Eggman and Ivy. He blurted out, "You're human!"

Demet rose an eyebrow, "and so are you."

Charles sighed; he guessed that there were humans in this planet there too. There are Ivy and Eggman after all.

Demet then spoke to Sugar, "I am having a karioki contest at my club, do you want to join?"

Sugar shook her head, "I'm sorry, but we seem to be busy. We are on a quest for the Chaos Emeralds."

Demet's eyes grew wide and her mouth did too to scream out, "Oh my goodness that is the prize!"

"Then we will enter," said Sugar.

Ivy had an idea of her own, "Can't you just give us the emerald?"

Demet shrugged, "Matters what it's for."

Ivy was sure that the reason was good enough to get it, "We are trying to get Dr. Eggman out of his power and we need them to do that."

Demet sighed, "as much as I agree with your action, I cannot give it to you. For if I do then the Eggman supporters will not come to my club anymore."

"I like to sing anyways, we should enter," Charles suggested. "I need some time learning all of your songs but I bet that I will pick one that's good."

"Fine with me," said Demet, "come to my place I cannot just give you the prize but I will be happy to help you guys out."

End of Chapter

A/N: Whoo, that took a long time to write. Mainly because I was gone all summer and more inspired to write for the wonder book called: The Phantom of the Opera. Yes, there is a musical too, but the book is more awesome. If you have read that book the fanfiction for that is in my profile.


End file.
